Because I Said So
by thesistersthree
Summary: AU! A mother desperately seeks a suitor for her sweet, but perpetually youngest daughter.


**Author's Note: This story is kind of based on a movie that I like. In this story Paige was never adopted and Prue is not in this story. I really hope you like it so please review!!**

* * *

The warm afternoon sun tickled the back of Paige Halliwell's neck as she rolled over onto her stomach and flattened out the pages of the romance novel she was reading for the third time. It was a cloudless spring day in San Francisco, and the beauty of the great outdoors had lured Paige, her two sisters, Phoebe and Piper to San Francisco Park along with rest of the neighborhood. As Paige pulled her dark sunglasses over her eyes and looked around, a group of kids ran by playing tag and a pair of lovers walked hand in hand through the green grass, whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was all enough to drive her crazy.

Her oldest sister Piper was one of the top therapists in the city and happened to be engaged to Leo Wyatt, a handsome doctor, while her other sister Phoebe was also famous for her work by being an Advice Columnist whose cute boyfriend Cole works as a DA. Paige on the other hand is a chef that is looking for romance but they all in up in the wrong place. Being the youngest Halliwell sister is not always easy especially since Patty Halliwell, the girls mother expects her to do so much. Paige knows that the only reason that Patty is bossing her around is because she loves her. Or maybe it was because she had such a miserable life with her abusive husband.

Paige turned her head to look at her sisters and saw that Phoebe was leaning her head back with a whipped cream-dipped strawberry over her mouth, her long dark curls tumbling over her shoulders and down the picnic basket. Piper layed on her back enjoying the bridal magazine she was flipping threw and eyeing the different dresses in the book. Paige tooked a long sigh which caused Piper and Phoebe to look at her.

"What" she asked dumbfounded.

"Is something wrong" Piper asked closing her magazine.

"Yeah you've been quiet ever since we've been here" Phoebe said dipping another strawberry into her mouth.

"I have guy problems" she groaned.

"What ever happened to that guy Rick" Piper asked.

"Yeah he was cute" Phoebe said.

"Oh he was cute until I found out he was gay"

Phoebe and Piper cleared their throats.

"You'll find someone soon" Piper assured her.

"Piper the girl has been trying to find the right guy for awhile now and they all turned up to be losers. I doubt she'll find someone soon" Phoebe disagreed. Piper pinches her in the arm and Phoebe squeals.

"Don't listen to Phoebe Paige" "You'll become lucky soon"

"I hope so" Paige said.

"Hey mom was sopposed to be here already" Phoebe said checking her watch.

"Mom" Paige asked surprised.

"Yeah I told you that she was coming" Piper lied.

"No you didn't I would have remembered. I can't see her, she's already mad at me for what happened last week"

"You know mother will get over it Paige" Phoebe said.

"Girls!" came a cheerful voice coming from behind them. They all turn around to see their mother Patty Halliwell.

"Mom!" Phoebe and Piper said getting up to give her a hug while Paige gives her mother a nervous smile.

"Paigee"

"Hi mom"

"Come here and give me a hug sweetie"

Paige walks over to her mother and sisters and joined the embraced.

"Look mom about what happened" Paige started but was cut off by Patty.

"It's okay honey we all get angry sometimes. So what's been going on with everything so far?"

"Everything is okay" Paige lied.

Patty gives her a look and Paige looks away. It's very hard to lie to Patty since she always knows when her daughters are lying by just looking them in the eye.

"Something is Up. I know when you're lying to me Paige. I know when you all are lying to me" she said looking at each sister.

"Paige needs a man" Phoebe blurted out.

Paige glares at her.

"Phoebe" Paige snapped.

"Is this true" Patty asked quietly.

"No" she lied again.

"Paige" Patty said sternly.

Paige sighed. "Okay it is true but I'm alright with it"

"No you're not I see it in your eyes" Patty said.

"Maybe she needs to sign up for the online date services." Phoebe suggested.

"Uh no I'll think I'll pass on that one."

Patty zoned out of the conversation that was before her and how she thought about how she will handle this situation. A smile forms on her face as came up with the plan. Paige waved her hand in Patty's face hoping to get her attention for whatever she was thinking about.

"Uh mother we have a crisis here. You're the only one here that can help me"

"Hey I am the therapist in the family" Piper said ofended by her words.

"And giving out advice is what I do." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry you guys but I really need mom's advice right now" So what do you think mom".

"I uh I don't really know what to do" Patty said looking at a disappointing Paige. "_Don't worry Paige, I'm going to help you find that special someone" Patty said in her head._

_tbc_


End file.
